


空手套白郎

by Cookie_zqq



Category: Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_zqq/pseuds/Cookie_zqq
Summary: 古风向李掌柜 X 白飞侠我脑这个故事的时候，官方还没有出男主们的古代设定，所以不一定吻合官方设计有R18内容





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 古风向  
李掌柜 X 白飞侠  
我脑这个故事的时候，官方还没有出男主们的古代设定，所以不一定吻合官方设计  
有R18内容

尚书茶社内，一身红衣的年轻人正靠着二楼的木栏杆，他一只手放在有些年头的红木上，另一只手的手心里装了些瓜子。魏谦一边啃着瓜子，一边听下面的茶客议论。

这尚书茶社号称城里消息第一通，什么小道信息都有，就连朝廷里一些达官贵人的绯闻轶事都可以在这里成为茶余饭后的话题。可这么危险的茶社偏偏营业得红火，百姓们也只知道掌柜的姓许，别的一概不知了。

“唉，你知道不，华锐钱庄，对就那最大那家。李掌柜触霉头啊！”茶博士提着大茶壶，穿梭在茶客之中，步子飞快，茶水一滴不往外溅。

“怎么的？”另一个纨绔公子一边咬着茶点，一边问：“我只听说李掌柜家的紫金簪子丢了。就前几天的事儿！唉，我说你，人家家大业大，丢个簪子算什么。”

旁边的人一声“哈”地笑了，摇了摇扇子，说：“看来你是真不知道，这都第二回了。”他低头抿了一口茶水，对上那公子一脸不解，接着说：“第一回丢了云纹锦缎，第二回没了紫金簪子。第三回，青铜爵不翼而飞。真的，就昨天，好家伙，青隼白玉牌也不见了。”

一个胖妇人“嘁”了一声，插嘴道：“人李掌柜可是首富。这些物什府里头应有尽有。平日里都不大瞧上一眼地，丢了就丢了，说不准散财挡灾呢。”

“妇孺之见啊哈哈。”这笑声从门边传来，只见一名精神矍铄的老者，慢慢踱步，坐到桌边，看着那一群茶客摇了摇头，接着喝了一碗茶水。

“哟，四爷来啦。”茶博士忙迎上去，又给满上了一碗茶。“您的茶叶我给您包好咯，今日怎的自己来取呀？”

那被称“爷”的老者朝茶博士点了点头，放下茶碗，说：“你们真的以为李掌柜在意那些身外之物？哎呀。”

“四爷，你这，有话直把它说完呀。”  
“就是，急死个人！”

四爷不紧不慢，这才说来：“你们想，一锦缎，二紫金，三爵，四青隼。这是啥，正正就是缎，紫，爵，隼。断子绝孙啊。你是李掌柜，能咽得下这口气？”

这话一出，众人哗然。那胖妇人“哎哟”惊呼出声，“这李老夫人吃斋念佛的，李府又常常赠衣送食的，到底是谁恁的讨嫌！”  
一个汉子在一旁冷笑，“妇人之仁。李府有权有势，背后定有见不得人的勾当，你又怎——啊！”这汉子话还未说完，一手掌拍桌面上，猛地咳嗽起来，双目突出，满脸通红，看样子像是喉咙里卡了什么东西一样呼吸困难。

“咋啦！”那胖姑急忙拍着汉子的背，直拍了好几下才把那卡在汉子喉咙里的玩意给咳出来——原来是几粒瓜子壳！

魏谦蹬蹬蹬地跑到二楼雅间，一推开门，就说：“少爷！你明知道这里闲言碎语多，你偏到这地方来！”

那被诅咒断子绝孙的人安静地坐着，瓷碗里的茶汤正好七分满，上面漂着一瓣银杏。他静静地看着那片叶，问：“你听到了什么。”

魏谦支支吾吾不敢说，可李泽言并不是真想知道下面又在谈论他什么。所以就在魏谦“断断断”断不出个所以然的时候，李泽言转头对紧张得脸跟衣服差不多一个色的侍从说：“今日，那招能人讨贼的告示，有人取吗？”

“少爷……你这都，这都人尽皆知了，告示还是没人敢拿。”

李泽言将那片银杏拿起，摩挲了几下叶面，将它放在窗边，看它随风飘远后，才起身，“走，去官府。”说罢，李泽言领着魏谦往官府边的告示栏走去。

府衙旁的公告栏边上依旧挤满了人。

“你说，李府重金酬谢啊，都贴好几天了，怎的没人来？”

“要钱还得有命花啊。李府的守卫都拦不过的人，你要去拿他？”

“到底是道上哪个强人啊，李府都敢惹！”

众说纷纭，却无人敢揭榜。告示整整贴了五天，动也没动。旁人看热闹，魏谦着急却没法子，只好跟着李泽言天天到茶社二楼雅间，从那窗户正好可以望见府衙。李泽言气定神闲，皇帝不急，有时还望着杯子出神，但总会问魏谦有没有侠士揭榜，像在等待什么事情发生。

两人还未走近府衙，远远看到一个身材挺拔的男子，白袍褐发，剑眉星目，带剑。他正抱着手臂看那榜文，随后果断揭下李府的告示。李泽言站在不远处，他的灼灼目光自从白起出现在他的视线里，就不曾离开白起一刻，他仿佛能听见自己心脏跳动的声音。直到白起揭下了那告示，李泽言才松了一口气，那紧紧握着的拳头瞬间松开。

“这位少侠，且留步！”魏谦忙迎上前，抓住白起的衣袖，“少侠，我们少爷请你到府内详谈此事！”

李泽言走上前，不动声色地拨开了魏谦抓着白起的手，“少侠请随我来。”白起闻声抬眼，望向李泽言，见眼前这贵家公子向自己淡淡微笑，一阵隐隐的痛自腹内袭来，那是前所未有的，奇怪的痛觉。疼痛渐渐攀升，越来越剧烈，像是要把五脏六腑搅拌一个遍。白起痛得弯下了腰，眉头紧皱，他大口大口地呼吸，但肺部也像裂开一样痛。

李泽言立马抱过白起的肩头，还未问白起如何，白起就感到那被李泽言触碰的部位有一阵灼烧似的痛，也许是疼得难以忍受，白起不知道哪来的力气推开了李泽言，连连摆手以示意自己并无大碍。李泽言看白起方才摇摇欲坠的身影和推开自己那坚决动作，双唇紧抿，只觉得心像被千斤坠拉扯到深渊，沉得他差点也喘不过气来。

可不过一会儿，白起似乎是缓过来了，他也诧异这突如其来却短暂的剧痛，轻笑了几声，“无碍，可能是新伤未愈。李少爷，请带路。”

李泽言担忧地看着他，点了点头。

三人到了李府，李泽言命人上茶，随后和白起坐在厅内。白起环顾四周，问道：“李少爷对此事可有什么想法？”

魏谦有点心急，本来府上失窃一事已是离奇至极，但是看自己家少爷不慌不忙的，他也不好说话。而且眼看这位白少侠身量偏瘦，脸色白皙，第一感觉就是不大靠谱，魏谦的语气不自觉也莽撞了几分：“正是此事离奇，才来寻少侠。还望少侠尽力相助。”

李泽言瞥了魏谦一眼。魏谦自知自己这话说得有点冲动，便闭了声。白起似乎毫不在意，只是“嗯”地应了一声。接着又想问些什么，李泽言已经抢先一句，说：“白少侠，还是先安顿下来。”

接受到来自少爷的眼神暗示，魏谦赶紧引路：“少侠，我们家院子大，弯弯绕，我来给你带路。先放好物什，行动也利索些。”

白起依言，点头走出客厅，跟着魏谦和李泽言将李府逛了个大概。白起也只询问一些简单的问题，再无话。


	2. Chapter 2

“少爷，那白少侠可靠吗？”魏谦早起，每日都能瞧见白起在李府庭院里晨练。李泽言给白起安排了一间比较偏的客房。那地方虽然偏僻了点，可是一草一木点缀着亭台楼阁，别有一番风味，像是一处不被人打扰的小小桃花源。

白起也对这地方相当满意，特别是那一棵银杏树。它枝繁叶茂，仿佛是这片天地最自然的守卫，挡住一大片阳光，叶片把日光裁剪得零零星星的，撒在了桥上水上，亭上和他的白衣上。

可是李府招他来也不是给少爷表演武术的……魏谦不敢说，自家少爷天天早晨起来开窗，朝那窗子往外看，生怕错过什么，这不正好就是那银杏树庭院。以前也没感觉少爷喜欢武术啊。

魏谦一说完就后悔了，这摆明了是对白少侠不满啊。这白少侠和少爷像是故人。每日傍晚，少爷整理好钱庄的账必会来寻白少侠谈天说地。少爷话是不多，脸色总归没那么冷，白少侠讲的都爱听似的。自己这么一说，可不就是戳了白起脊梁骨吗……魏谦抬眼悄悄看李泽言的脸色，不敢说话。

“你想说什么。”李泽言正拆开一封信，漫不经心地问。

魏谦咽了咽唾沫，才说：“少爷，那白少侠几天来天天踩我们府的瓦，健步如飞的，这是办案吗……”

李泽言却像听到了什么有趣的事，挑了挑眉，眼里氤氲起笑意，而后又想回忆起什么痛苦的事，那一抹笑意就这样稍纵即逝，“真的？”

“可不。少爷，要不你……不，要不我，我去问问？”魏谦见自家少爷自顾自拿起笔，好像对失窃案一事毫不关心，心里又开始着急了。

李泽言落下最后一笔，不紧不慢地把信放入信封之中，“魏谦，备坛好酒。”

白起在李府内探视多日，心中已有初步断定，但尚有疑惑未解，因而不作声也不表态。  
是夜，他正走入庭院准备回房，却见院子银杏树下点着一盏灯。李泽言静静地坐在那里，静静地看着白起，一双眼睛仿佛融进了月色，月色又好像带着酒香。

灯火有些微弱。白起走近，那人刚好倒了两碗酒。酒坛子胖摆着几碟点心，摸样精致。

“白少侠。”李泽言端起一碗酒，递给白起，“府上失窃案一事，白少侠尽心尽力，李某碍于钱庄事多繁重，还未能好好答谢少侠。今日这碗酒，就当给少侠赔礼了。”

酒是好酒，白起一闻便知，却摆手推脱。“事未办成，怎好意思再受李少爷的好酒。”自己出门在外，烈酒少饮为妙。

“少侠见外了。”李泽言仍举着酒，“我是家中独子，也无甚亲密好友。这几日与少侠一见如故，攀谈甚欢。少侠对李某来说，已经不算外人了，饮了这一碗吧。”李泽言说罢，托起自己的酒碗，一饮而尽。不知道是怪酒香太诱人，还是面前这一位是否以前曾见过的冷面少爷难得轻言相邀，白起鬼使神差地接过酒碗。

两人席地而坐，李泽言没问起一个与失窃案有关的问题，反而絮叨起孩童时的趣事。可见这位李少爷真把白起当作好友了，随后紧接着的几碗酒把白起的神志冲去一大半。白起望着李泽言开开合合的薄唇，暗自惆怅自己怎么一沾这酒便忘了天地样停不住手。这酒后劲太足，也怪这酒太香，可是白起并不是一个酒鬼。

李泽言说了些什么，白起都忘到了九霄云外。李泽言望着身边靠着杏树，手里还抱着酒坛的男人，嘴边的笑意像这夜漫天星辰难以掩抑。白起酒品很好，醉了也不闹。李泽言扶起白起，一只手搂着白起的腰，抱着他走入房内。

白起一入房内，似乎清醒了一些，察觉到腰上的温热后不分青红皂白就朝那个想袭击自己的人劈了一个手刀。也许是醉酒的原因，动作不如清醒时迅猛。李泽言堪堪躲过，心惊未定，白起又胡乱磨蹭起来。李泽言抱着白起，想把这只醉猫放到床上，可是白起行走江湖习惯使然，手脚乱动，像要把李泽言当作罪犯。

“往哪跑……还，还不，束手，就，擒……”把李泽言压倒在床上时，白起才慢慢合上双眼。身上人那温热的吐息正在李泽言脖颈间肆意，身体带着醉后稍高的温度。他似乎睡不安稳，身子一点点地蹭，李泽言只觉得要被这人蹭出火来。那一阵阵热往身下冲，李泽言眼睛有些红了，“我一见你，就已经束手就擒了。”李泽言低声呢喃，嘴唇碰了一下白起的额头便离开。

白起睡熟了，李泽言才敢抱紧身上这人。多少个日夜他都在渴望这一刻，只是紧紧抱着白起，感受他的温度和鼻息。

李泽言慢慢不止于此。他轻轻探向白起的双唇。那柔软的触觉，熟悉的，带着酒香的，却让他在这一刻莫名想落泪。他大胆地探寻白起的舌，用舌尖轻轻挑逗，吮吸，喉结滚动，他心急又用力，想要尝尽白起唇舌间的味道。

李泽言沉浸其中，理智已经离开了他的意识，他咬破了白起的唇舌，吮吸着他的血液。他难以舍弃唇齿相依的触觉和温度，白起吃痛，清醒了一些，从喉间泄出一两声痛吟，李泽言才如惊醒一般离开了白起的唇。

李泽言，再等等。

他轻抚着被自己咬破的唇，殷红的血珠还缀在上面，他用手指轻轻抹走，用舌把指尖的血珠子舔去。李泽言就这样坐在白起房里，定定地看着他的睡容，足足有大半个晚上，随后转身离开客房。

外头已经是倒墨一样的天色。他一身玄衣，离开了点着一盏弱光的客间，就迅速隐在了一片黑暗之中。


	3. Chapter 3

芙蓉帐暖，被翻红浪。

一双修长的腿夹住精瘦有力的腰身，一波又一波的快感自身下而来。耳垂被温暖湿润的口腔包含吮吸，身上那人的舌头灵巧地舔吮着耳廓。

“白起。”这人声音熟悉，像在哪儿听过，但此时白起已经无法分神思考，因为身下被贯穿的快感已经占据了他的所有思维。他只能嗯啊地喘息着，要说的话都像被身上那人撞碎了似的，变成了缠绵悱恻的呻吟。

那人低沉的嗓音是最好的催情剂。每低低唤他一声，心便颤一下。那人的手在身上游离，四处点火，最终停留在身下挺立那处，上下套弄。他有力地撞击，却极尽温柔地亲吻白起的耳垂，隐忍低吟：“白起……”

白起早已被快感折磨出泪来，模糊之中仰起头，被那人攫住了微张的被吮得红肿的唇，一声声破碎的呻吟被堵在唇齿之间。白起缠着那人腰身的双腿越来越紧，“白起，看我……”

白起抬眼，李泽言正在他身上驰骋，眼角都被情欲烧红了。白起一惊，睁开眼才发现竟是做梦。可身下炙热顶着亵裤，磨得难受。

白起靠在架子床边深呼吸，努力让那股燥热降下来。但那梦境过于真切，梦里的感觉正如潮水一般向他涌来，冲破一切堤坝，席卷着那些长远模糊的记忆。但得不到宣泄的情欲明显盖过了理性，白起捕捉不住那些记忆碎片，全身上下的精神集中在抵御那无孔不入的热潮。

这时，门外是李泽言的声音：“白少侠。”

白起……

看着我，白起……

睡梦中的沉吟在此刻叠加，白起呼吸一紧，似乎终于想起什么。但他还没来得及捕捉，一阵强烈的痛觉铺天盖地而来，五脏六腑就如同要被撕裂一般，疼得他脑子一片空白，身子径直摔下床榻。李泽言听到室内动静，立马推开门，只见那人指节泛白，紧紧捂着腹部，汗珠密布额头，双眉紧皱，几乎要痛昏过去。

李泽言把白起抱上床榻，他眼里闪过一丝自责和悔恨。白起在昏过去前，只听见李泽言大声喊着：“来人！去请许大夫！”

许墨叹了叹气，站起，转身起来白起的床榻。李泽言听他这一声叹气，眉头锁得更深了。“白起怎么样了？”

“时日无多了。”许墨淡淡笑着：“李泽言，你要是解不了这个蛊，我劝你趁早离开他。为了他好。”

李泽言双手紧握，指甲像要掐进掌心。白起的双唇因疼痛而苍白，李泽言望着沉睡的白起，心都要揪成一团，再从悬崖下坠也不过如是。“许墨，要是没有办法，你不会跟我说这种话。”

打开扇子悠然扇风的许大夫闻声笑意更深：“果然是李掌柜，明人不说暗话。”许墨饮了半杯茶水，把玩着手中的白瓷杯，不紧不慢地说：“办法是有，就看李掌柜能不能出这个价。”

李泽言暗自松了一口气，他什么都不多，唯独钱还是可以挥霍的。许墨要钱自然是最好，怕就怕在……

许墨轻笑，放下杯子，往白起的方向瞟了一眼，“李掌柜，借一步说话？还是阁下想……”

“请。”李泽言带着许墨走出客房，轻轻带上房门时还不忘看一眼床上那人，眼底满是担忧。

许墨眉眼带笑，眼珠子转了转，环顾四周后，还是笑着对李泽言说：“往后李家贩盐的受益我要四成。”

“布庄、果园、茶庄之类皆可，唯独盐铁不行。”李泽言闭目，做出最大让步。

“那这笔生意就很没有诚意了，李掌柜。”许墨摇了摇头，并不想妥协。

李泽言也不急，拿了两个杯子，往里边倒了七分的茶水，把其中一杯推向许墨，“你的药治标不治本，可以缓痛，不可续命。”

许墨听后也不急，“唰”地一下把扇子合上，像是没办法似的叹气。“李掌柜就是精明啊。可是李泽言，你若还不离开他，假以时日，他定脏腑分裂而死。我就算是有通天法力，也回天乏术了。趁现在，蛊毒还未完全觉醒，我还可缓解他的疼痛，续他三年性命。”

“三年换一生，我不愿。我李泽言就算上穷碧落下黄泉，也要寻得良方。”许墨的方法李泽言一清二楚，不过是将蛊虫引起的痛觉缓解到几乎无感，时限为三年，可三年后反噬，痛苦将会是如今的十倍。李泽言是断不会选择这种方法，既不能得到他和白起的未来，也让白起痛不欲生。

许墨只好无奈地点头，一阵静默之后，许墨再次环顾四周，最终收起了淡笑的表情，眼里略带担忧，却又不得不带笑地说：“泽言兄，此事风险不小。希望你一切如愿吧。”

李泽言点头微笑示意，“多谢许大夫相助。”

李泽言也希望一切如愿，只要这次计划成功，李泽言可如愿拥白起入怀，不再看着他因为自己的触摸而忍受蚀骨之痛，而是给漂泊无定的白侠士，给风雨归人的他一盏江湖夜雨的不灭明灯。

李泽言想要和白起拥有一个他们曾经计划的未来。

李泽言今夜又梦到了五年前，那夜白起在他身下绯红的双颊；那日他们告别时白起坚毅的眉眼和背影；还有白起被种下忘情蛊后第一次发作时痛至昏迷，李泽言只能躲在门外，指甲掐进掌心，出血也不知觉；这些喜悲最终融合进那晚银杏树下的畅饮，随后所有片段又被那烈酒冲到某日皓月之下，那一棵银杏树的茂密枝叶将坐在树下的两个身影遮得严严实实，两个紧紧拥抱的爱人在彼此的耳边低低絮语，许诺地久天长。

李泽言还未来得及捕捉这些记忆片段中的情绪，片段又消失了。最后只剩下白起拿着长剑向他走来，又是一阵剧痛将白起袭倒，那一阵剧痛似乎攀上了李泽言的身心，下一秒李泽言抱住白起，周围都失却了光色，仿佛这天地之间只有白起和抱着白起的李泽言。李泽言在无声地哭，那一滴滴眼泪顺着他的脸滴落在白起紧闭的眼睑上。

他时日无多了。

李泽言“噌“地从床上坐起来，脸上还有未干的泪痕，他能听到自己的心在极快地跳动，快到几乎要冲出胸膛。梦境里的痛太真切，他到现在还未反应过来，他隐隐感到心脏有被灼烧的痛觉。李泽言的手覆在自己左边的胸膛上，感受这一阵真实的痛觉，他慢慢吐息，他知道时间快到了。这阵疼痛中还夹杂着一点点欢愉。

就快了，李泽言，快了，再忍一下。

白起早在许墨为他诊治时就已经恢复知觉，他也不知道这阵奇妙的痛觉是怎么回事，虽然剧烈却不会维持太长，停下后也不会有什么后遗影响。但他直觉自己身上这剧痛和李泽言有关。在李泽言带着许墨离开后，白起张开了就刚才许墨在暗中放在自己手心中的纸条。

贼喊捉贼。银杏树底。

看着这八个字，白起心中的某个想法似乎被证实。但不可以轻举妄动，白起怕打草惊蛇，把纸条攥在手心里，起身悄悄跟着前方两个人影。

蛊毒，时日无多，三年，死。银杏树下。

白起赶紧回到那棵银杏树下，五年时间似乎没在这棵银杏上留下什么痕迹。白起看着这颗银杏，苗疆圆月，竹屋巫医，自己紧紧握在手心的血玉，那夜银杏树下许诺相守的人……记忆的潮水又向他涌来，伴随着那阵他熟悉的剧痛，白起放弃了一切抵挡，任那阵剧痛将他袭倒，他靠着树干大口喘息，还好这个地方相对偏僻，几乎没有来来往往的仆人。那阵痛觉比以往的都要长久，白起只好尽力四处张望转移注意力。他现在已经回想起了五年前的一些往事，起码他知道自己五年前爱着李泽言，为了李泽言他深入苗疆取血玉，浑身上都是血淋林的伤口。他还记得那年苗疆的月和夜里竹屋边飞舞的萤火虫。他还在想要是能和李泽言一起坐在屋顶上看苗寨人家的点点火光，该是多么浪漫的事。他只记得苗疆，至于五年前到底发生了什么，以及从苗疆回来后发生了什么，在白起的脑子里还是一片混沌。

他看到银杏树盘根错节之下，那被繁花绿草遮盖的地方，似乎有些什么物件，那阵痛潮渐渐褪去。他翻身拨开那一层层杂草，在其中两个树根空隙之中发现了一个青隼白玉牌。再往深处找，云纹锦缎，紫金簪，青铜爵一个不落。白起皱眉，这李泽言把东西藏在这里却说家里遭贼，这不就是贼喊捉贼吗。他这么做到底有什么目的，难道是为了自己？

想到这个可能，白起脸有点发热。

白起将一切布置得像无人来过才离开。他一路疾走，直奔茶社。许墨，他知道一切事情的来龙去脉。白起不愿去问李泽言，可能他还没想好该怎样面对他曾经的爱人。


	4. Chapter 4

尚书茶社雅间内，许墨斟了两盏红茶。将其中一杯推给向白起，“白少侠，让许某久等了。”  
见许墨眉眼带笑，白起也坐下，一副洗耳恭听的表情。许墨打开扇子，问：“白少侠可是对李府失窃案一事有新的头绪了？”

白起只想直奔主题，也就浅浅啜了一点茶水后放下白瓷杯，目不转睛地看着许墨说：“许大夫给我留了纸条，还让我听到你和李掌柜的对话，也让我听到了你志在李家贩盐的收益，目的是让我想起和李泽言的过往。所以现在等的不就是白某人前来吗？”

许墨轻轻笑了出声，摇了摇扇子，“哎哟，白少侠，你这一切都还没理清楚，就记挂着许某惦记李家贩盐的收益了。果然对李掌柜一片真心呀。”

白起皱了皱眉，没有说话。

“好吧，许某也不开玩笑，就给白少侠讲一则奇闻。”

六年前。

李泽言刚接手家里的生意，跟布庄和织坊的管事学习，下李家购置的桑田里看蚕丝。这天运了一批货返回，本想走官道，可是前几日大雨倾盆，山泥倾泻，官道遭堵，但货物特殊，又经不住长时间在马车上颠，只好选择山间小道。

山间小道有强人或野兽出没，这次运货的货物价值又不低，李泽言紧张却不能表现给底下的人看，只能藏在心里，日日夜夜忐忑不安。果然一日真的遇上了强敌，正当众人惊慌失措时，一位白衣侠士拔剑相助，一路护送李家货物到临安。

李家为答谢白起，将白起留在府里招待几日。白起和李泽言就这样相互结识成了好友。又因为两人年纪相仿，兴趣相投，也就渐渐成了知己。大概是月老牵线时喝了琼浆玉液，他该是醉了，竟把李泽言和白起的红线牵到一头去。

李家是断不会承认这样的关系，直接把白起赶出李家。白起本就是漂泊江湖的侠士，四海为家已经习以为常，只是如今和李泽言彼此有了牵挂，绝不会就此真正离去，而是在夜里偷得和李泽言相见的一点欢愉。尽管家中上下一概反对，李泽言仍旧给白起留了窗户，在夜里和白起同床共枕。

那夜是李泽言生辰。两人举杯痛饮，烛光下，李泽言看着白起因醉酒和泛红的双颊，白起本来肤色白皙，脸上透着薄红竟像傅了层胭脂。李泽言忍不住去想要是眼前这人带上凤冠，穿上霞披是什么撩人模样。他用金喜称撩起白起的红盖头，露出这一双只映着他的星目，和他饮尽交杯酒后在莲子床上整夜交缠……

后来两人滚到了床上，一夜春宵。

纸终究包不住火，这私情还是被李老掌柜发现了。李老掌柜向白起提出了一个要求，要白起前往苗疆深处的古树巫医处取一枚连城血玉，那是李家先辈遗留在苗疆的宝贝，但苦于李家一直没有合适人选前去，所以才耽搁至现在。如今老掌柜的要白起背负秘密，只身一人深入险境，要是能把连城血玉完好无缺带回，就承认了白起和李泽言的情事。

当年两人都不愿放弃这一点机会。可是细细想来，老掌柜怎会放心只让白起一人前去拿取家族宝物呢？万一白起偷走了宝物如何是好？万一白起在回程中遇到强敌怎办？李老掌柜根本没想让白起平安回来。

在苗疆的古树巫医与李老掌柜是世交，已经答应了李掌柜让白起有来无回，但他又不愿赶尽杀绝，只好折中，给白起种下了忘情蛊，将这段感情忘得一干二净，只要白起此生不再忆起和李泽言有关的情事，忘情蛊不会起作用，也算死里逃生。若是白起再次爱上李泽言，则将会在三个月内五脏六腑撕裂而死。

许墨吹了吹杯盏中的绿茶，把扇子合上放在手心。“这便是整件事情的前因后果。”

白起已忆起前情，可是这次却没有感到蚀心剧痛。可能是他已经记起了那些事情，唯独忘了和李泽言的爱情。但是他分明想见到李泽言，他还是想紧紧抱住李泽言，这五年漂泊江湖，从未有一个女子让他动心，他只觉得他心中空缺，独独只有一人能填满当，天上地下除了李泽言，似乎并没有第二人了。

白起不知道情从何起。大概是这世上唯独李泽言一人在深夜里为他亮一盏不灭的灯，唯独李泽言一人在隆冬里立在门边帮他拍下满衫风雪；大概是李泽言与他无数次在李府屋顶上赏月饮酒；又大概是那日花灯节，白起鬼迷心窍地飞身向高台给李泽言拿下挂在上面的龙灯；又也许是无数个舒服的午后，白起练剑时，李泽言在一旁或吹笛或抚琴；又或许是与李泽言多次走南跑北地历练，过以天为盖地为芦的日子。

“那李泽言为何要贼喊捉贼？”白起问。

“因为他想救你，又怕你不信他，只能慢慢让你回忆起整件事。”许墨明显不想在这个话题上多说。

“他如何救我？” 白起又问。若李泽言没有办法救他，却又招惹他，岂不是害他？

许墨叹气，看样子似乎是不讲不行了，只好将事情样样解释个彻底：“种下情蛊，情蛊霸道之极，让情蛊镇压忘情蛊。从此你二人需对彼此一心一意，否则变心之人肝肠寸断。”

“许大夫，既然如此，你当初又何必让李泽言三年换一生？”白起想起偷听的内容，奇怪许墨当时只有一个办法，那就是镇痛续命，并不能根除毒蛊。若有情蛊镇压忘情蛊的方法，许墨怎么不早些提出呢？

许墨若有所思地点了下头，用扇子拍着手心，解释道：“这么说，你是同意种下情蛊了？我没想到李泽言会用情至深如此。因为种下情蛊可是要代价的，万一哪日他变心，死无全尸都算是轻的。我曾经劝他感情之事说不好天长地久，能得三年恩爱难道比不上被蛊捆绑在一起一生吗？”

一种下情蛊，两人今生今世都要捆绑在一起。他们都不过而立之年，红尘万象还未看够的年纪，怎么就好匆匆许诺就此地久天长？凡尘乱花能迷人眼，但总有些人是千帆过尽皆不是的，你回首向来还是他。等红尘诸相遍览，李泽言是白起唯一的十方天地。

“许大夫。白起自小在江湖长大，情感也算看得通透。只认李泽言这一人，白起别无所求。”该说的已经说完了，白起也不多拐弯抹角，他一生劫恶富济善贫，行正道仁义，无悔于心和江湖，但是这次他要自己做主，就算和李泽言在一起违背天常伦理又如何。“还望许大夫良方相助。不知许大夫可有镇痛之方？” 

许墨见白起直来直往，也不好意思再多说，“良方算不上。不过充当你们二人的见证罢了。镇痛药方……在下是有一剂药，但不可根除蛊毒，权作缓解剧痛之用。”

“白起谢许大夫相助，不知许大夫要白起拿什么交易？”

许墨皱了皱眉头，似乎在认真思考，“听说……白少侠有一套金刚石纂刀，锋利坚韧无比，可开一切玉石。”

白起眼也不眨地答应了许墨的要求。许墨起身要送白起，让白起明日依旧这个时刻来茶社寻他即可入药。

许墨关上门后，立即转到雕花屏风后的房间，李泽言正躺在雕花架子床上，额上满是汗珠，双唇苍白，眉头紧锁，右手紧紧捂住腹部，左手五指扣住木床边缘，床沿上还有道道血痕。痛，比白起还要痛上几倍。

许墨忙跑过去，俯身问道：“泽言，还好？”

李泽言痛得说不出话，牙咬得死紧，就为了不发出一点声音，不要让白起发觉他刚才一直在雅间里，听到了他和许墨的所有对话。

“放心吧，他同意了。我是怕你用情蛊骗他，他知道了不知作何想法。”

一阵长久的沉默后，李泽言已经可以在许墨的帮助下慢慢坐起身来。他靠着床头，双眼仍旧是闭着，慢慢小声地说：“只要他种下生蛊，一切都好了。我在几日前饮了他的血作引，种下的死蛊开始在我的身体里起作用了。”

“我会尽快给白起种下生蛊。泽言，有一句话我不当说。”李泽言独孤一掷，早就种下了死蛊，那日咬破白起的唇和舌尖，用舌尖血作引，死蛊已经慢慢在李泽言身上作用。白起的痛全数加倍转移到李泽言身上。

所以需要镇痛药的，并不是白起，而是李泽言。但白起不知道，李泽言也不需要白起知道。  
方才白起饮的那一盏茶里有李泽言的血，做生蛊的引已经足够了。许墨不禁感慨，这两人的红线是抵死纠缠，再也绕不开了。

“那就不要说。”李泽言缓缓睁眼。

许墨给李泽言服下镇痛药。“药效只可持续五日。对于我给白起植下生蛊已经足够了。”

泽言兄，情深不寿啊。这句是许墨不当说的。对于要种下生死蛊的两人，这句话怎么能说。


	5. Chapter 5

自从许墨给白起入药后，白起就没再见过李泽言。

白起这三日也不知如何面对李泽言，他已经知道了一切的来龙去脉，却觉得怎么都不能开口。按照道理来说，李泽言已经从许墨那里得知自己已经种下情蛊，可是李泽言这几日也不来寻他。这一派平静让白起突然担忧。

他正要主动出门找李泽言。只是刚推开房门，就见李泽言站在门外，一副欲言又止的表情，还带了一碗白粥。李泽言把食案放到桌上，白粥还腾着米香。

“还没用午饭吧。最近进点清淡的更好。”李泽言再望向他，眼里全是深情。他这样一个冷若冰霜的人，像是已经把这一生一世的柔情都给了白起。李泽言让白起坐下，用小碗给白起盛了一点，见白起坐在桌面看着那碗白粥，也不动手，笑着问：“还要喂吗？”

白起低低笑了两声，这才说话：“我不爱吃淡的，但是以往我负伤，你总给我做白粥。此番我被植下情蛊，在你眼中也等同受伤吗？”

“我怕。怕你照顾不好自己，落下病来。”李泽言深深地望着白起。

“李泽言，往后再也不让你担心了。”

“好。我也是。”李泽言还没说完，白起就起身抱住了李泽言。这个拥抱隔了五年，之中经历了无数的伤痛和血泪。是李泽言日日夜夜无尽的思念，是白起那一阵又一阵猛烈的疼痛，是当年分别时落了一地的银杏叶，是白起转身前深情坚毅的一眼，是李泽言倒在床上替白起承受忘情蛊的剧痛，是李泽言这几年跑遍大江南北、不惜重金找来的生死蛊……所有的情绪都糅合进这一个无言的相拥。

李泽言紧紧地抱着怀里的人，感受着他的温度，他活了近三十年，第一次有了安心的感觉。白起用力挣开了李泽言的怀抱，直接朝面前人的唇吻去。那触觉还如五年前一样，白起吻得很急，吮着咬着，要顶开李泽言的齿，去寻在里面的舌。

舌尖相碰，彼此都不禁心颤。丝丝甜蜜涌上心头，那是苦尽甘来，多么不易的一吻。舌头搅在一起，就连一秒也不愿分开。喘不过气来的时候，两人的双唇也紧紧贴着，相互吮吻。他们额头相抵，彼此都能清楚地听到对方的喘息。

白起的眼角微微泛红。他双手抱着李泽言的脖子，再次将自己送上去。两具身躯紧紧相贴，白起带着李泽言滚到了柔软的被褥里。此刻的白起没有醉酒，李泽言也不需要偷偷摸摸，他们四目相对，能从对方眼中看到自己的身影。

李泽言迅速解开白起的衣服，他等待这一刻已经五年了。李泽言的手紧贴着白起的皮肉，他爱极了这具躯体的手感。他吻住了白起的耳背，轻咬着白起的耳朵，吮着脖颈，在动脉处反复流连。白起还活着，白起是他的。这两个念头出现，就如同兴奋剂一样让李泽言的身心得到疯狂的满足。

他的吻顺着白起脖颈往下，咬住了白起前胸的一点，用舌头去逗弄那敏感之处。另一只手已经伸进了白起的亵裤，握住白起已经挺立的下身。

白起被李泽言压在身下，手里握着李泽言发热胀大的那处，温暖的口腔含着李泽言的耳垂，舌头不时在耳廓处反复舔弄。白起因为李泽言的动作而微微喘息，那温热的吐息不断在李泽言的耳后和脖颈间犯罪，惹得他下身更胀更疼，只想立马贯穿这不知好歹的人。

李泽言反复逗弄白起的敏感点，修长的手指已经渐渐转到了后方。先是深入两根手指，不断开扩的同时吻住白起微张的唇，另一只手继续上下套弄，好缓解身后的痛觉。逐渐加到了三根手指，李泽言开始在紧致间摸索，双指探向不同的方向，时而搔刮，时而旋转，另一只手也在顶部打转。

白起动了动下身，提示李泽言可以了。白起有些迫不及待，但李泽言怕弄疼了他，在白起多次暗示之后，将自己的粗大埋入了白起的紧致之中。白起的双腿立即缠住了李泽言的腰身，李泽言慢慢进入，感受着占据白起身体的过程，那处紧紧地裹着他，温暖湿润，他忍不住就要一顶到底。

李泽言忍得脸发红，汗从鼻尖滴落到白起的腹肌上。白起仰起头来喘气，皮肤已经因为情欲而泛红，在李泽言眼中正如一方美玉。李泽言开始缓缓抽动，逐渐加快，他握着白起的腰腹，听见白起的喘息逐渐变成低低的呻吟后便大开大合地干。白起的双腿夹着李泽言的腰，随着李泽言的动作而抬起腰臀。

彼此默契配合，都想通过这次亲热来填补这五年求而不得的痛苦。

李泽言把白起转了个身，从背后抱着白起，一面用力顶撞，一面在白起的耳边轻轻絮语，一双手抚到了白起的前胸，蹂躏着那点敏感。

“白起……我爱你。”换来的，是白起渐渐大声的呻吟。

李泽言不会说那么动人的话，他也不会什么甜言蜜语。对于调情，他是最不擅长的。但是在此时此刻，他找不出比他爱白起还要准确的话。只有爱，才能表明他的心情。他的苦等，他的伤感，他的快乐，他的嫉恨，他的情欲，他此生的求不得，他这世的爱别离都是因为这个人而起。

“嗯……哈……李，李泽言。我要……哈啊……要看，看着你……”

李泽言翻身躺在床上，让白起骑在自己身上，白起倾身望着李泽言，任他眼中的爱潮将自己覆灭，他吻上了李泽言的唇，双手与李泽言的双手十指相扣，在李泽言用力的顶弄中软成了一滩春水。

不知翻腾了到了几时，两人才沉沉睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

白起知道李泽言给他种下了生蛊后耿耿于怀，却也没有多说。

能镇压忘情蛊的蛊毒，生死蛊确实十分霸道。种下生死蛊的两人将寿命均分，同生同死。若一人身亡，另一人也同样死去。白起种的是生蛊，李泽言留给自己的是死蛊。若李泽言死去，因为白起体内原有忘情蛊，两蛊相争也能留得白起一年性命。可若白起身死，李泽言也就只有死。

白起是个行走江湖的人，遇到的危险数不胜数，若他性命攸关，李泽言也难逃一死。孤身一人时白起无所畏惧，白刃当脑门子往下砍时眼睛眨也不眨一下，但自从牵挂上了李泽言，便是飞檐走壁也万分小心。白起一直在寻找一个药方，想要把那两个蛊解开。

李泽言虽然没有表态，也知道白起内心在想些什么。

一日，许墨说要带着厚礼登门拜访。魏谦问许大夫为何送礼，许大夫回了一句“李掌柜的和掌柜夫人新婚燕尔，许某来送点彩礼。”直把魏谦气得要用扫帚把许墨扫出门去。

那礼品还用红布包着。李泽言作为“新婚燕尔”代表掀开了红绸，之间一对小红玉珏，两条红绳穿着玉珏，看样子似乎是佩戴在胸前。

“这块红玉是……”白起不敢确定，但那极好的成色似乎就是那块他遗漏在苗疆巫医处的血玉。

许墨点头，道：“正是那方血玉。我见那玉不大，却成色极好。正好白少侠给了许某一把绝世纂刀，许某权当是给少侠还礼了。”

李泽言使了个眼色，魏谦急忙小心翼翼地端好，送到少爷房里去。

“不知为何在你处？”白起不解。

许墨扇了扇折扇才说：“我帮你二人，一是因为我待泽言兄为亲兄弟，二是因为我亲传师父正是那位替你下蛊的巫医。我师父说给少侠下蛊这事是他此生做过最无奈愧恨的事，若是可以，让我能帮则帮。”

没想到还有这等渊源，白起细细想来那对玉珏，觉得极是有意思。

“白少侠。玉珏，决绝。如今你与泽言兄已经得偿所愿，只顾当下便好，莫要患得患失了。”许墨轻轻啜了茶水，继续说，“泽言兄不想我同你说此事。他给自己种下死蛊后以你的血做引……”话说到一半，他看向李泽言。李泽言眨了眨眼，权当作没听见。白起望了两人一眼，继续瞧向许墨，眼神示意他说下去，许墨才开口说。“替你承受了忘情蛊的几倍剧痛。如今你二人已经逃过忘情蛊一劫，心意相通，这辈子生死不离，也算是修得顶好缘分了。”

白起低头不语，李泽言双手轻轻放在白起肩头。白起怎么会猜不到，许墨带着玉珏此番前来多半是李泽言的意思。也就只有李泽言一人对自己如此心细，一点一滴的情绪也躲不过他的眼睛。

当时自己连情蛊的反噬都无畏，怎么偏偏在未知的生与死上纠结许久，确实不是自己决绝果断的作风。可能染上了情爱的人或多或少都有些敏感。

回到房里看着那对玉珏，白起挑起其中一枚贴身佩戴到胸前。将另一半给李泽言戴上。只因许墨说的“好玉养人”。

两人四目相对，室内的温度似乎有些攀升，李泽言只觉得有些口干舌燥和闷热。他抬手覆上白起的半边脸颊，轻轻抬起他的下颔，吻上了白起的脖颈。

情到浓时。白起模糊间问李泽言：“你当初为何要这番设计？”

李泽言抱着白起的腰，与他耳鬓厮磨，在他耳边轻轻回道：“白少侠仁义非凡，不多藏几件物什招不了你。”

白起还想问什么，双唇已经被李泽言攫住，随后被推向爱欲的热潮。

白起被李泽言压在身下，他抬眼就看到李泽言胸前那方红玉，被顶弄得泪眼模糊的他迷迷糊糊地想：李泽言，真不愧是奸商。

锦缎簪子，青铜爵白玉牌和血玉一个不丢，就把他白起骗来了，还骗走了一把绝世纂刀。可不就是无奸不商吗？

李掌柜，好个空手套白狼。

夜深，白起熟睡之后。李泽言看着白起安静的睡容，心里涌上了极大的满足。那夜还是静静坐在桌边，那几步距离却仿佛隔了十万里之远。如今白起就在他身侧，靠在他的胸膛上，枕着他的臂膀，这么近，这么好。

那枚血玉在白起白皙的皮肤上正如点缀一般，衬得人越发好看。

赚了。赚坏了。李掌柜心想，空手套白郎。岂不是赚了！

赔了，赔大了。李掌柜也不郁闷。

断子绝孙又怎样，自己这一生都赔给白起又何妨。

李泽言要与白起生死相依，不离不弃。


End file.
